


Sixty- third

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!!!, Sexting, Stanford Era, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been sexting with this hot guy for a while now, but something about him is strangely familiar. Too familiar ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty- third

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty- third of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean knew the moment that guy had send him a picture of himself pulling his shirt up and revealing a fucking perfect six- pack, cock hard and trapped into those soft- looking sweatpants that he looked way too familiar.

He knew he should’ve stopped, deleted the pictures and texts, just forget everything and move on.

He knew.

Dean didn’t do it though, couldn’t; he licked his lips at the image before him. He could see the outline of that fat cockhead and the patch of pubes peeking out of the pants made him want to bury his nose in there and breathe in deeply.

**TheHunter:** _You look delicious, man! Wanna suck you, would you like that?_

**Collegeboy:** _God yes! You can hold me down while you’re at it, if you want to …_

**TheHunter:** _Fuck, you’re making me hard! What’s your name, baby? Need to know which one I’ll moan when you’ll fuck me afterwards ;)_

**Collegeboy:** _It’s Sam. How do I call you, gorgeous?_

Dean swallowed and willed his hands to stop shaking. It’s all or nothing now, winning or losing and he’s willing to risk it all.

**TheHunter:** _Dean. Call me Dean, Sammy._

 


End file.
